


losing her focus

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [15]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Distracted Sex?, F/M, I have no idea what this kink is called, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "How much would it take to distract her completely?" Tom asked.
"I don't really think she'd want us to find out. Right, Vorona?" Shizuo said, turning to check with Vorona before making an assumption.
"Actually, I would welcome such a challenge," Vorona said, as she turned a page.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2016 day 15. I didn't want to write Sounding, and swapped it for this. I've seen the kink before, of someone all but ignoring that they're being pleasured, but have no idea what it would be called. It's also my 50th fic! Woo! I hope somebody likes it, and I might do a sequel later on in Kinktober.

The Russian woman sat in the silence of the apartment, reading. Vorona had always read, as a child it was all she had, and the habit followed her throughout her life. Through her reading, she gathered knowledge of facts. She would be the first to explain that this did not make her intelligent, but the men she lived with, their relationship with her incredibly hard to pin down, refused to accept that. Tom would often test her knowledge, asking random trivia questions just to see her answer them, while Shizuo put absolute trust in what she said. The latter still referred to her as his "trainee", though their relationship had moved beyond simple coworkers. 

Vorona, however, did not care if their relationship could be easily defined. Or even if it was widely accepted. Most believed she and Shizuo were together, with no mention of Tom whatsoever, something that often frustrated the dreadlocked debt-collector. That frustration always went the same way.

"We're all three together, all the time! Why do they always point out you two? Do they really think it's impossible I'd be involved?" Tom would often ask, only half joking as he tried to vent his frustration.

"Ah, come on, Tom. Don't worry about it, man. No use getting mad over something so small," was always Shizuo's response, the irony of such a statement completely lost on the man who would rip a vending machine from the ground and throw it at someone for staring at him.

Despite how much Tom would want to point out that irony, he knew better than to risk angering Shizuo. Though he could usually talk the man down, he often thought it simply wasn't worth the trouble.

Vorona pushed the thoughts of her two lovers aside, returning her focus to the book that she held before her. But just as she began, the door opened, and Shizuo and Tom entered the apartment. Eventually, soon after Vorona's return to Ikebukuro, they had moved in together. The Russian needed a place to stay, and it just seemed more convenient since the three were always together anyway. Whether for work, or off the clock, it was rare that they were separate, falling together as they complemented each other so well. Shizuo's anger tempered by Tom's laid back attitude and Vorona's stoicism, Tom's practical charisma backed up by Shizuo's strength and Vorona's skill, and Vorona's knowledge focused by Tom's cleverness and Shizuo's common sense.

"Ah, it sure is great to be back home!" Tom said, stretching as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I'll say. Working with just the two of us felt so strange," Shizuo said, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, the boss said money's tight right now, and with so few clients today, he could only afford the two of us, just like the old days," Tom said.

Shizuo grunted in response, then looked to Vorona. "Did you have a good day off, at least? Doesn't look like you've moved an inch,"

"I moved several times. Though most of the day was spent reading," Vorona said, the speed at which she turned the pages hardly slowing even as she spoke.

"Yeah, that's a different book than when we left, right?" Tom asked, stooping to look at the title.

"Can't believe how fast you burn through those things, Vorona. Personally, I get too bored, then I get frustrated," Shizuo said, taking a seat next to Vorona on the couch.

"Yeah, you'd probably be better off with a manga or something, Shizuo," Tom said, sitting on the other side of Vorona.

The man dressed like a bartender leaned forward, and asked "Hey! What's that supposed to mean, man?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just a joke, big guy, you can relax. Hell, I prefer manga myself to be honest. I'm just as awed by Vorona's reading. I mean, look at her, we're sitting here talking up a storm, and she's not slowed down a bit!" Tom said, leaning back and placing an arm around Vorona's shoulders.

"My reading speed has decreased marginally," Vorona said, though neither of the men had noticed any change.

"Woah, I thought you weren't even paying attention! That's really something, Vorona. Beautiful, smart as hell, and cool as a cucumber. It's no wonder you stole both of our hearts!" Tom said, glancing at Shizuo as he spoke.

"Huh, yeah, that's really impressive. Knew my trainee was something special, though," Shizuo said, patting her thigh affectionately.

"It kind of makes me wonder, though. How much _would_ it take to distract her completely?" Tom asked.

"I don't really think she'd want us to find out. Right, Vorona?" Shizuo said, turning to check with Vorona before making an assumption.

"Actually, I would welcome such a challenge," Vorona said, as she turned a page. 

"Really? Well, I think I've got a bit of a plan then. We'll have to move around a bit, but it'll just take a second," Tom said, smirking in excitement.

~X~

A few minutes later, Shizuo and Tom were ready to start his plan. For Shizuo, it had been easy. The powerful man simply moved to the middle of the couch, once Tom and Vorona rose. Both of the men insisted Vorona strip, however, if their efforts to distract her would be fair. Undaunted, Vorona removed her clothes, leaving both Shizuo and Tom in awe, though the woman's nude form was not unfamiliar. Following Tom's directions, she settled into Shizuo's lap, while Tom settled onto the floor, between her and Shizuo's spread legs. 

Once the three were ready, Vorona began reading once more. Trying to break that icy exterior she exuded, especially when reading, Shizuo cupped each of her breasts, squeezing them gently from behind. He ran his fingers across her nipples, caressing them until they rose, erect. Then, he began toying with them, rolling them between his fingers, teasing Vorona as best as he could. He rested his head on her shoulder, watching her read, and his own efforts. And, further down, he could see Tom begin his part. 

The dreadlocked man began slowly, kissing Vorona's thighs as he worked his way up her legs. By the time he made his way up to her cunt, Vorona was damp. He could smell her arousal, a sweetness that seemed to suit the woman's sweet tooth filling his senses. After pausing for a second to savor her scent, Tom pressed his lips to her cunt. Shizuo watched for any sign of change as Tom made contact, but Vorona continued reading. 

As good as being pleasured by the two men felt, Vorona was able to focus completely on her reading. Shizuo and Tom both found it unbearably arousing, for some reason, that their best efforts were largely ignored. Arousing, and also compelling. They had to see that mask crack, had to see Vorona lose herself in the pleasure from their efforts, to see her become unable to read. 

So Tom pressed his tongue against Vorona's cunt, tasting her as he worked his way up and down her length. He did not venture in just yet, but opted to trace shapes over her entrance, while Shizuo fell into intricate patterns of toying with Vorona's nipples, rolling them one second, lightly pinching them the next. He wished he could maneuver himself so that he could suck on one, roll his tongue over it, knowing how much Vorona usually loved that. But it would be impossible with their position, and wouldn't be worth interrupting Tom's efforts regardless. 

Instead, he opted for turning his head slightly, kissing Vorona's neck passionately, hoping to convey how much he wanted her. Of course, with how much her aloof attitude drove Shizuo crazy, the feeling of him growing hard beneath her would surely convey that as well. Meanwhile, Tom glanced up at Vorona, hardly able to see her face with the book between them, yet he thought he saw the faintest blush upon her face. Encouraged by the sight, he worked his tongue inside of her, seeking out the clit that he was, by now, familiar with. 

Vorona was having trouble. With both Tom and Shizuo pleasuring her, both striving to bring her to climax, she found it very difficult to continue reading. She found she would begin a passage, read part of it, then grow distracted, losing her place and having to start back at the beginning. Shizuo noticed she was turning pages less frequently, and that her hands trembled as she did. 

"Hey, Tom. I think we're starting to break through," he said, trying to tease Vorona as much as he was trying to let Tom know to ramp up his efforts. In order to push her even more, Shizuo began nipping playfully at her neck, sucking on it, even biting her softly. It would likely leave a mark on the pale skin of her neck, but that thought only thrilled Shizuo. 

Tom heard Shizuo, and he too worked to bring Vorona there faster. He drove his tongue deeper into her, burying his face between her legs as he worked, exploring her cunt, tasting her, driving her crazy. By this point, it was a struggle for Vorona to make it through even a single sentence before her focus was shattered. Shizuo heard her breathing hitched once, twice. And both of the men heard the soft moan that followed. 

The sound of her arousal, her need for more, drove them both on. And finally, finally, Vorona closed the book. Even that, she did slowly, deliberately, marking her place and shutting it, then placing it gently on the table. She worked her way back, easing onto Shizuo's lap, wiggling her hips slightly to both speed up Tom's actions, and working Shizuo's erection against her ass, the man's desire plain beneath her. The woman turned her head, locking her lips with Shizuo's, as she placed a hand on his head, pulling him into a passionate kiss. At the same time, her other hand went to Tom's head, urging the laid-back man to kiss her cunt all the more passionately. Tom glanced up at his lovers kissing, and felt a pang of jealousy. But was he jealous of Shizuo, or Vorona? Or both? It was impossible to say. 

His thoughts were pushed to the side, however, as he felt Vorona clenching up around his tongue, while Shizuo felt her arch his back against him, her tongue stopping within his mouth. With a cry that was loud even when muffled by Shizuo's mouth, Vorona came, and for a moment, all three were still and quiet. Vorona broke the silence first. 

"You obtained my attention. What will we do next?" she asked, and the men locked eyes over her shoulder. Whatever they decided, it had to be good.


End file.
